All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Runningfreespirit
Summary: Lavi hasn't returned from a trip with his grandfather and Lenalee is starting to worry. (Christmas fic, AU, LaviLena)


**A/N: Just a drabble for kandayuu on tumblr cause she wanted some lavilena and I wanted to write some cheesy Christmas fic for lavilena and I might do one for yullen later but yeah here you go modern au cheesiness.**

* * *

><p>Snow gently fell from the gray clouds over head as Lenalee walked through the park, children played in the snow with loud voices about school being canceled to their friends while parents talked to one another about common things, lights decorated small trees that lined the walkway of the park, leaves already stripped from them but to grow anew the coming spring.<p>

Lenalee heard people laughing and smiling, she was happy that they were having a good time with the coming Christmas holiday but Lenalee was far from there own joy. Couples walked by her, snuggled into each other with smiles and laughter obviously thinking about the other and how luck they are to be with one another for the holidays, that only served to dull Lenalee's own mood more.

Lenalee stopped at the thought of her loved one, it was three days till Christmas and yet he still hadn't returned. A gloved hand came up to grip her necklace, the one that Lavi had bought her for their anniversary; it was a beautiful eighteen inch amethyst that was shaped like a tear drop, he said it reminded him of her eyes when he saw it, she almost cried at how beautiful it was and how thoughtful he was being when he surprised her that morning. Almost exactly a week after that he said he had to leave to do this research thing with his grandfather somewhere, it broke her heart when she heard him say it but he promised that he would return in three weeks tops to make it back in time for the start of December. After he left Lenalee felt the absence of butterfly kisses on her cheek and that warm hand that would fit perfectly in her hand.

It's been exactly five weeks, since Lavi left and Lenalee was starting to think he wouldn't return at all, maybe she'd been too naive to believe that he would return to her with open arms. She wanted oh so desperately to see him, he hadn't even called her since he left but maybe he had called Allen or Kanda to check up but when she asked them they said that they didn't receive any calls regarding Lavi and Kanda got a little suspicious when she brought it up one day, his eyes had narrowed and when they parted she heard Kanda swearing to maim Lavi when he got back.

Lenalee let out a tired sigh and continued to walk down the path, the sky darkening and lights started to turn on. The snow started to pick up, the flakes coming down in bigger numbers; Lenalee pulled her scarf over her mouth as the cold wind blew around her.

She remembered the day that Lavi had asked her out, it was close to spring the trees starting to grow new green leaves; she was in the library studying for a chemistry test she had for the coming Friday when she heard someone sit across from her and when she looked up she was surprised to see Lavi blushing as he tapped his finger lightly on the wooden table. His words were stuttered when he started talking to her. As much as he acted smooth around other girls he acted like a blushing maiden when he talked to Lenalee.

She was shocked when he confessed to her, plainly saying that he loved her with his head bowed, looking as if Lenalee would lash out at him for saying something so personal. When there weren't any words exchanged between them for a few seconds Lavi had started to get up from his spot from across the girl, already embarrassed enough when a quick hand latched onto his sleeve and when he looked up he was surprised to see the dark haired girl standing and leaning over the table with hopeful eyes.

A smile grew on her face as she looked at him with so much joy in her eyes, "God, you can be so cheesy." She had leaned more over the table to the point where she had to get on her toes to kiss his cheek.

When Kanda found out about the both of them he got so furious that the next day he marched up to Lavi with his sword Mugen in hand ready to threaten the poor young man. If Lenalee hadn't been with Lavi at that time to stand in between both boys then it would have been a bloody fight. She had to console Kanda not to hurt Lavi and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, Kanda just narrowed his eyes at Lavi with obvious distain before he marched off with a 'che'. Sometimes Kanda could be a bit too over protective almost matching her brother's own.

Allen had heard about the two being together and congratulated her and commented that they were a perfect couple. Allen had also helped in subsiding Kanda's murderous intentions to kill Lavi.

Komui's reaction was one she'd rather not remember but she remembered him almost castrating Lavi but she made sure to scold her brother for how he acted. Slowly he started to get use to his beloved sister dating.

Lenalee smiled at the fond memories she had with Lavi. A large tree caught her attention as she looked up to see the parks Christmas tree in a round clearing with benches at the edges of the concrete. She was in awe at the different lights that decorated the tall tree. That reminded her that she hadn't decorated the tree she got a few weeks back, she was hoping to decorate it with Lavi when he had hopefully come back from his trip. Her smile dulled a bit but didn't completely disappear but her heart ached at the loss.

"Where are you Lavi?" Lenalee whispered into the cold night as her amethyst eyes looked up to the dark sky, snow dotting her face and hair.

She almost wanted to give up hope that he would be home for Christmas and that she would see that smiling face she loved so much, but something in her heart told her to keep waiting. She knew deep down that he would return to her, her eyes showed a new determination as she looked over to her left, ready to leave the park for the warmth of her apartment that she shared with Lavi when a voice rang out behind her.

"LENALEE!" That voice sounded oh so familiar that it tugged something in her heart, she _knew_ that voice, that desperation in it, that love. She turned her head, hope evident on her face, as she saw a figure running toward her. Her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the red hair, the black bandana, those green eyes.

Lavi was running as fast as his legs could carry him, he felt terrible that he didn't contact Lenalee in the time that he was gone but each time he got around a phone he was yanked away from it by his grandfather telling him that they were leaving the area. He bet that Lenalee was miserable and may be mad at him for not contacting her. He had beaten himself over the fact that he couldn't say a simple hello to his beloved and he swore when he got back he was going to stay with Lenalee and never leave her again.

Lenalee couldn't believe her eyes, Lavi was running toward her. She blinked a couple of times but each time she opened her eyes he was still there running to her. Lenalee smiled at the realization that Lavi had finally returned to her and just as he closed in on her she opened her arms as his own arms came to wrap around her in an embrace. The speed of the run gave him momentum to pick up Lenalee and twirl her around.

When he stopped he gently put her down, her heels making a clicking sound on the cement, her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Lenalee, I tried to call you." Lavi quickly panted out as soon as he put her down, his hands came up to cup her face.

Lenalee looked at her lover's face, her smile never fading as she looked in his eyes, those green eyes that held so much love for her.

She felt his cold hands come to touch her face and smiled even more as he started to ramble on but mid-through his apology Lenalee quickly pressed her lips to rough ones, which had successfully shut the red head up.

When they separated from the short but sweet kiss, Lenalee spoke up, "I missed you terribly." Her eyes never left Lavi's own.

Lavi was stunned when Lenalee kissed him. He was waiting for her to hit him on the shoulder or a kick to the shin, something to signify that she was angry with him and never wanting to see him again but he was relieved when he felt those soft lips on his.

"I missed you too, Lenalee." Lavi dropped his hands from her face to wrap his arms around her again to hug her again.

Lenalee buried her face in the crook of his neck breathing in the familiar smell, "You know Kanda's going to kill you when he hears your back." Lenalee spoke quietly.

Lavi gave an exasperated sigh as Lenalee giggled, "Yeah but maybe Allen-chan can keep him away for me." Lavi hoped he wouldn't have to encounter the wrath that is Yu Kanda for a few days just so he could spend time with Lenalee and not time running around trying to get away from him.

"Maybe." Lenalee chuckled at the fear that showed on Lavi's face.

Lenalee was ecstatic that Lavi returned because no Christmas present could compare wanting Lavi home because that's all she wanted. All she wanted for Christmas was Lavi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that was alright but I enjoyed writing that and I just love writing cliché Christmas ones like this cause I'm a sucker for it and I'm so glad to have done this so fast for starting it today and finishing it. I hope you like this Aniké and anyone else that read this and I'll get around to checking my mistakes tomorrow or whenever I have time. Also I will get around to updating We Met By the Sea and Before the Blizzard, I just don't have the motivation to write chapters for those fics right now but for the mean time I'll be giving you guys Christmas fics with fluffiness like this.**


End file.
